


missing time

by evisceral



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisceral/pseuds/evisceral
Summary: Dante and Vergil catch up on a bit of missed time.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	missing time

**Author's Note:**

> honks this turned out so much sillier than I predicted lmao but I had a lot of fun writing it!! I definitely planned to get spicy and then.... chickened out lmao I am so sorry, please forgive me m(_ _)m I hope you enjoy this, though!!

"What... is this, Dante?"

He looked over at his brother, a grin curling his lips at the troubled expression on his face. Compared to how quiet his twin typically was, the beast in front of them was a maelstrom of light and noise, loud enough to very nearly drown him out. Dante shrugged, elbowing Vergil in the arm, and holding his hands up at the scathing look it earned him.

"C'mon, Verge. I know it's been a while, but you _gotta_ remember what a theme park is."

" _Obviously_." The scorn in Vergil's voice was plain — and yet beneath it, he could swear he heard a note of uncertainty. "That does not answer the question of why we are _at_ one."

"You didn't ask— _ow_."

Dante laughed as he shattered the spectral blue sword that had "appeared" in his chest, waving off the wide-eyed family a few feet away that was now staring at them. "Nothing to see here, folks," he drawled, grinning. "Just practicing for the magic show later. Don't spoil it, okay?" The parents simply glared as they passed, though the kids couldn't seem to take their eyes off of him, and Dante waved them past before sighing. A nice little family, with two twin kids in matching purple dresses.

Quaint.

"Well?"

Shit. Guess Vergil was expecting an answer, huh? But what was he supposed to say? It was as loaded a question as they come. How was he meant to answer?

_Because our lives went to hell before we could go to one. Because you spent more time in Hell than you did topside and could use the break. Because I want to spend some time with you that doesn't involve a sword through either of our chests._

Well. It was too late on that last one, but the rest were true enough. 

Dante shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I figured we could both use a break, and Nero says this one's the best in the area. Might as well give it a shot, right?"

Vergil's eyes narrowed as he stared at him, and Dante could almost see the scathing remark forming on his tongue. He sighed, preparing himself for the idea to get shot down — before Vergil turned and walked past him without a word.

 _Toward_ the theme park.

"Hurry up, Dante. Cotton candy waits for no man."

The laugh tumbled out of him before he realized it, and Dante shook his head before following after his brother. 

True enough, the first stop Vergil made was to a concessions stand — Dante strode up just as the merchant handed his brother the largest cone of cotton candy he'd ever seen. Vergil looked at him before summarily depositing the monstrosity in his hands, taking a soft pretzel for himself. He turned to observe the rest of the park, gesturing with his chin.

"Well? This was your idea. Choose wisely, Dante."

Oh. That was dangerous. That was _too_ dangerous. He looked back at Vergil, who simply raised an eyebrow at him — alright. Well. If this was how he wanted to play this... 

"C'mon. This's always a classic."

Dante grinned as he took Vergil's hand, pulling him along. It only took three wrong turns to get to the ride he was thinking of, a personal record, and his grin only grew bigger at the baffled look on his face. The line wasn't too long — they were seated before Vergil could protest, safety bars placed across their laps and the little metal door closed behind them. Vergil glanced down at the colorful paint around them, the other passengers scattered around them.

"Dante."

"Hm?"

"What is this."

"You told me to pick, didn't you?" It was hard not to start laughing, to try to make sure the smile on his face wasn't growing so big as to feel mocking. Dante pulled a wisp of cotton candy off of the cloud in his hand and popped it into his mouth as they slowly started spinning. "I picked."

A sickeningly sweet tune started playing then, cheerful and childish and perfectly fitting the giant teacups they were currently sitting in. The look of confusion didn't leave Vergil's face for the entire two minutes the teacups spun around each other, kids and their families laughing in delight around them. By the time the ride ended, a devious look had entered Vergil's eyes, and despite the dizzy children around them as they exited, he regarded his brother coolly before issuing a simple command. 

"Come."

And, well. How could he ever disobey?

This time, Dante trailed dutifully behind Vergil to the next ride: the tallest rollercoaster the amusement park had to offer. Granted, they'd both flown higher than its tallest peak in their demon forms, but the effort was adorable. Dante waved the attendant off as they recommended he put his cotton candy aside, strapping himself in next to his brother. 

It was... strangely fun, despite its limitations. Neither of them were too shellshocked by the time it was done, and as they exited the ride, they paused. A nearby kiosk boasted photos from the ride, though Dante was damned if he could figure out when they'd been taken — and as soon as he spotted theirs, he burst out laughing.

"Holy shit, Verge."

Vergil was silent as he inspected the photo, the weirdly pinched expression on his face next to the clearly delighted one on Dante's. Without a word, he turned to the employee and gave them money for it — too much money, Dante, noticed, which made him wonder just how much he'd spent on the snacks. Shit. Wait. Maybe he should be the one handling the funds. He glanced down at the mound of cotton candy he still had left, considering, before—

"Dante. It's your turn."

Screw it. What else was money for anyway, other than having fun?

The next two hours went by in a flash as they traded off; they'd luckily managed to get away from the bumper cars before anyone realized the explosion had been _their_ faults, and Dante pretended not to notice when Vergil came out of the house of mirrors somewhat paler than usual. He managed to steal a kiss as they floated through the tunnel of love, and when the evening came to a close tucked into one of the capsules on the ferris wheel, Vergil was leaned against his side, eyes trained on the lights and people milling about beneath them.

He was strangely quiet, more so than usual; Dante squeezed at the hand clasped in his own, gently nosing into his brother's hair. "You okay, Verge?"

"Mm." 

It was as vague as it could possibly be, but it didn't feel like a denial. He wasn't sure what his brother was thinking, though he thought he could guess — and it was probably a different kind of danger to let him follow that trail. He sighed, pressing a kiss to Vergil's temple before nudging him.

"Hey. Look at me."

It took a moment, but when Vergil finally complied, Dante smiled. Dipped his head to kiss him again, this time on the lips. "Today was a good one, yeah?"

"I suppose." Vergil smiled as he said it, something small and barely there — but Dante had learned by now to look for it. Another quick kiss.

"There's gonna be a million more where that came from. You ready for that?"

One delicate eyebrow rose at that. "A million? That's certainly ambitious, Dante. I hadn't realized you'd cracked the secrets of immortality." He paused. "Though, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, all things considered." An actual _laugh_ came out of him when Dante punched his shoulder for the comment. He pulled Dante against himself, kissed him just a little bit harder, a little bit deeper. "You know I will hold you to that."

The smile felt like it would never leave his face, and honestly, Dante was okay with that. 

"I'm counting on it."

**Author's Note:**

> pls feel free to throw comments and questions at me over on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hardweeping)!


End file.
